


Playing Around

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Force Bondage, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Late at Night, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Spooning, Sweat, Zero-gravity sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this: https://gentleman-caller.tumblr.com/post/143222515334/nsfw-headcanon-zero-gravity-sex-any-thoughts</p>
<p>zero-gravity sex aka: "but where the cum go??"</p>
<p>[gift to Reserve to whom the ask was sent and who stated a very valid point]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Playing Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reserve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/gifts).



> Based on this: https://gentleman-caller.tumblr.com/post/143222515334/nsfw-headcanon-zero-gravity-sex-any-thoughts
> 
> zero-gravity sex aka: "but where the cum go??"
> 
> [gift to Reserve to whom the ask was sent and who stated a very valid point]

Every now and again when Hux couldn’t find a comfy position to sleep in he would switch off the gravity in his room. Usually such a thing would take levels of requests but he had long since had clearance passed with Phasma and the technical department. They all figured if that’s what made him sleep better then fine.

When he and Ren started sleeping together at first he had no problem with finding a comfortable position to sleep as he was usually worn out after their escapades. Tonight, however, he was finding it difficult to get comfortable and considered switching off his room’s gravity. The only dilemma was Ren. Were it to be switched off it was not just Hux who would be floating around in the room. Hux considered this then realized Ren was awake, dark eyes watching him with interest.

“What are you thinking?” Ren asked as he propped up on one elbow.

Hux explained to him about the zero gravity sleep and Ren got a mischievous look in his eye.

“You know what would be more fun than sleeping in zero gravity?”

Hux looked at him cautiously, “....what?”

Ren’s grin was absolutely feral, “Sex.”

Hux just stared at him. He was already tired but the way Ren was smirking had arousal tingling up his spine (or maybe that was Ren using the Force to prod at him - he wasn’t sure). They were still naked under the sheets so it took little effort for Hux to cradle Ren’s lap and kiss him deeply before sliding off the bed to retrieve his datapad.

It took only a few taps for the gravity to be shut off and objects around the room floating off from the tops of his desk while Hux let himself go limp and allow his body to be carried upwards. Ren pushed off the covers in a billow of black swirling material and floated towards Hux.

“Now this is interesting feeling.” Ren commented, twisting his shoulders and hips to spin gracefully in the air.

Hux pushed himself off from the ceiling towards Ren, their lips meeting in a soft collision that cause Ren to be pushed back onto the wall while Hux leered over him. Ren reached out to wrap his arms around Hux then propelled himself off the wall with a kick. Hux squeaked (and would later deny it) as Ren directed them upwards towards the ceiling. Ironically, the ceiling tiles matched the floor and Hux felt a little odd, though not unpleasantly so, with finding his back pressed up against it while Ren was on top of him. It was very evident given the pressure against Hux’s arms and legs that he was being entirely held down with the Force.

Below them, or rather above them, was Hux’s bed and desk were bolted down to the floor while various objects floating aimlessly about. If it weren’t for the hot sensation of Ren rutting his erection up against Hux’s own he would laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Suddenly Hux did burst out laughing at their vial of lube happened to float their way and get caught in Ren’s hair. Ren reached up and extracted it from his hair, making Hux tilt his head back and snort with laughter. A sudden chilly lube-covered finger touching his opening made him shiver and he looked back to watch as Ren fingered him open with one then two fingers. A few drops of lube dripped out of Hux and floated upwards, bumping up against the hair of Ren’s arm and sticking there. Hux was utterly fascinated. That is until Ren slipped out his fingers, leaving Hux wanting.

With care and through the Force Ren helped Hux re-position against the ceiling so he could slot between his legs, his cock sliding in slowly a bit at a time until he was fully inside Hux. Hux groaned and bit his lip as Ren gyrated his hips slowly. At one of Ren’s thrusts he suddenly felt weightlessness return and he snapped his eyes open, not realizing he had closed them in the first place.

Through concentrated will and Force manipulation Ren and Hux were suspended in the middle of the room, Hux’s desk was directly above them as Ren continued to thrust, their movement countered by a gentle cushion of Force energy. Hux moaned at the novel feeling of freely writhing with nothing underneath him save for Ren’s arm that had snaked around his waist. A bead of sweat glistened down Ren’s face and as Hux watched separated from the surface of his skin to adhere to itself and splash into Ren’s hair. Ren suddenly reached out and roughly stroked Hux’s cock, adding a double sensation as his thrusts continued, making Hux climax with a long moan.

Unfortunately due to no proper air resistance his ejaculation went and directly splashed up on the underside of his own chin, making him momentarily pause with a mixture of surprise and disgust. Ren did few quick sharp thrusts and released inside Hux. Ren smirked at the sight of Hux’s own come slowly crawling up the side of Hux’s face and leaned forward to lick it clean. A few drops had scattered to either side of them and Hux could only watch in mild horror as Ren made a movement with his hands that had them zipping back across the room to be balanced above his hand.

With a wide grin, Ren tilted his head back and directed them downwards, swallowing them with purposeful loudness. Slowly Ren withdrew his softened cock from Hux then gracelessly Force-pushed Hux back up to the ceiling, tendrils of Force spreading the general spread-eagle. The image of what he looked like at that moment made Hux groan. He became starkly aware of Ren’s come seeping out from him, but instead of them aimlessly floating away Ren meticulously gathered them together until there was a literal small ball of come suspended in the air between them.

“Ok, now that is kind of gross.” Hux commented, no longer able to contain himself.

Ren tilted his head and twirled his fingers which sent it directly towards Hux’s face, “Open your mouth.”

Hux had to admit that despite how it looked whatever Ren was planning may be worth it so he opened his mouth. Ren elongated the sphere and slowly slid it down Hux’s throat. Hux felt his throat instinctively swallow it down and he chased it with spit. Ren brought himself close and kissed Hux passionately on the mouth. It took Hux a moment to realize that they were sinking down towards the floor.

When they were hovering about an inch from the floor Ren yanked Hux’s levitating datapad towards Hux to allow him to turn back on the gravity. Hux did so without a word and happily flopped across Ren’s chest when it was activated.

The two lay there a moment on the cold floor, the sound of objects crashing to the ground making Hux wince. Ren was obviously ignoring them.

They eventually sat up and got up off the floor so they could move to lay on the bed. Ren stretched out and turned on his side, gathering Hux to him in a tight embrace.  Hux was pleased to sink into a very comfortable position and slip right off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aight, see you in hell.


End file.
